El Poketrix
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: Historia completamente de pokémon, con la extepción del onmitrix, perteneciente a Ben Ten/Diez. Cuando su mayor rival es atropellado por un coche. Una extraña chica decide robarle todas sus pertenencias, entre ellas el poketrix, un singular reloj capaz de transformar al portador en cualquier pokémon de forma aleatoria. Lo que ella no sabe, es que no es la única con singular reloj.
1. Prólogo

El Poketrix

Aviso: Lenguaje coloquial, expresiones hechas y, en menor medida, insultos. Humor negro.

 **Prólogo:**

Y ahí estaba ella, bajando las escaleras metálicas de su cutre bloque de apartamentos. Se sobresaltó cuando, de forma habitual y casi rutinaria, saltó el perro ladrando con fuerza para alejar a los intrusos. Se conocían desde hacía dos años, el perro y ella, y sin embargo este la trataba como una completa desconocida de la cual había que salvaguardarse. En tiempos anteriores, ella se hubiera tomado aquellos ladridos como una cadena de insultos incomprensibles hacia su persona. Ahora y gracias a su buena práctica en vocabulario canino, ella ya sabía que lo que aquellos gruñidos querían decir era: ¡Que te jodan! ¡Suerte en el instituto! ¡Que te jodan! ¡Ojala lo pases bien!

Se alejó de su bloque y caminó por la Avenida Central, llamada así la calle más grande de su pobre pueblucho: Fuerteabrazo, que, puestos a decir, de avenida no tenía nada, pero el pueblo sí que era famoso por sus fuertes abrazos, sobre todo si estos los daban los policías, teniendo en cuenta la simpatía criminal.

Aunque tampoco es que fuera culpa de los criminales. No, en realidad, era culpa de la propia sociedad que vivía en Fuerteabrazo. Desde niños, la vida les había enseñado que a las personas buenas le ocurrían cosas malas. No podías ofrecer limosna a un vagabundo sin temer que este llevase un cuchillo escondido en su polvoriento y zarrapastroso abrigo, en cambio, si te robaban, atracaban o cualquier otra cruel singularidad típica de los malhechores, éste pasaba a ser tu problema.

Una vez, en el colegio, ella sufrió el llamado bullying y, etre otras cosas, la insultaban, la pegaban y la robaban. ¿Y qué hacían los profesores? Unos miraban el precioso cielo azul que se cernía sobre ellos (aunque éste verdaderamente estuviera nublado, cosa habitual) y otros… Bueno, no había otros, porque en realidad todos preferían mirar el hermoso cielo azul (aún si no estaba azul) que cumplir con su verdadero deber. Una vez a ella, tras ver a unos compañeros tirar su estuche a la basura, decidió rebelarse y luchar por lo que consideraba justo. ¿Qué ocurrió entonces? ¡Se hizo justicia! ¡Los profesores comprendieron que no podían dejar que un alumno ejerciera el trabajo que a ellos les correspondía y castigaron a los abusones!

Eso es lo que le hubiera gustado que pasase.

Pero la realidad es que aquellos niños, de ojos y orejas ignorantes a la valentía de aquella chiquilla, la metieron el estuche por el culo.

En sentido metafórico, gracias a dios.

Pero eso la había enseñado a no fiarse de nadie que viviese en ese pueblo. Y ahí residía su sueño. Cuando acabase la institución, se marcharía de Fuerteabrazo y se iría a vivir a la gran ciudad. Por lo menos allí tendría alguna posibilidad de seguir adelante, de abrirse un nuevo camino y labrarse un nuevo futuro.

Dicen que cuando se cierra una puerta se abre una ventana. Lo que nadie sabía era que en ese pueblo, las ventanas tenían clavos en lugar de pestillos y que, en caso de que estas se abrieran, darían paso a una caída de nueve metros hacia el duro asfalto.

Se paró frente al paso de cebra, miró hacia un lado y hacia el otro, y cuando se hubo asegurado de que por allí no pasaba nadie conduciendo a trescientos quilómetros por hora, cruzó. Justo entonces, a mitad de trayecto, vio algo que la llamó la atención:

Su cola desprendía una fuerte llama roja que no paraba de arder. Sus ojos, de un azul grisáceo, como el cielo nublado tan habitual en su villa, la miraban fijamente. Y su cuerpo, completamente anaranjado, excepto por la parte central de su tronco, el cual era amarillento, parecía arder a grandes temperaturas.

-¿Qué eres? –Preguntó ella.

-Soy un charmander. –Respondió la criatura. Su mirada afilada delataba intenciones no muy bien intencionadas. –"Niñita", ayer te escaqueaste de mi. Espero que no se te haya olvidado pagarme las diez pokemonedas (1) que me debes. –Amenazó el charmander.

Ella reconoció esa voz. Brickman Burster, un abusón conocido desde el colegio, el cual le había cogido especial carillo a ella, llamándola "Niñita" cuando quería obtener algo, normalmente dinero. Pero había algo en el. Quizá fuera su disfraz muy bien elaborado y realista o quizá fuera porque Brickman Burster medía dos metros de alto, muy en contra posición a los 0'6 metros del llamado "charmander".

-¿Brickman Burster? –Dijo ella, por muy raro que pareciese la situación, solo para asegurarse de que no se había equivocado de persona.

-En carne y hueso. –Respondió la lagartija. –"Niñita", no juegues con mi paciencia y págame ya.

A ella le dieron ganas de reír. Una lagartiga de 0'6 metros la estaba amenazando para que le diese su dinero.

-Piérdete, Burster. –Dijo la chica.

El charmander no se movió del paso de cebra. Hinchó su pecho y escupió un lanzallamas. La chica saltó hacia atrás, se dobló el tobillo y su cuerpo se balanceó a un lado, evitando las llamas por pura casualidad.

-Descuida. –Dijo él con brusquedad. –Me perderé en cuanto…

Y no pudo terminar la frase. Quizá porque se había quedado sin palabras. Sí, tendría sentido. Es decir, cualquiera se hubiera quedado sin palabras si a ese cualquiera lo hubiera atropellado un coche que iba a toda velocidad. La chica se quedó patidifusa. El cuerpo de Brickman Burster, el auténtico cuerpo de Brickman Burster, yacía en la carretera sin moverse. A su lado un reloj bastante grande y de color rojo se había desprendido de su muñeca.

Tenía dos opciones. Llamar a una ambulancia o aprovechar para robar a Brickman Burster. Pero ella era una chica de buena fe. Era alguien incapaz de hacer un mal a nadie.

Y por supuesto, eligió la segunda opción.

No por nada, Brickman Burster era una persona cuyos objetos personales no merecían caer en manos malvadas. Y las manos de ella no eran malvadas. Además, Brickman Burster había muerto, llamar a una ambulancia era una idiotez y ella no era una idiota. Así que rebuscó en los bolsillos de Brickman Burster, se llevó la cartera, las llaves de su moto, su móvil –al cual se aseguraría de quitarle la tarjeta y cambiar el número –y, cuando se dispuso también a coger el reloj con la evidente intención de venderlo en algún mercadillo, éste saltó y se le enganchó a su muñeca izquierda.

Pegó un brinco, soltó un chillido y soltó el resto de pertenencias de Brickman Burster al ver como aquel extraño aparato se acomodaba entre los pliegues de su piel y cambiaba su color a al negro. En la pantalla del reloj se podía vislumbrar un montón de operaciones –como los de un ordenador –dentro del reloj. Al cabo de un rato se escuchó un: "Configurando", y en la pantalla del reloj aparecieron diez figuras a la velocidad de la luz. Luego, ella pudo ver su nombre. Vió su nombre.

Se quedó completamente callada cuando leyó:

 _El/la propietario/a de este Poketrix es: Máni Inari_

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Pokemonedas:** La moneda de curso legal utilizada en este universo.

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos vemos, pokeamigos!**


	2. Capitulo 1

El Poketrix

Aviso: Lenguaje coloquial, expresiones hechas y, en menor medida, insultos. Humor negro.

 **Capitulo primero:**

Máni Inari. Era el nombre de aquella joven. Se lo puso su padre nada más nacer. Su madre no se quejó lo más mínimo, así que así se quedó. El motivo de su nombre vine de la diosa nórdica: Máni, la cual representaba la luna y viajaba por el cielo junto a dos caballos, los cuales tiraban de un carro. La diosa Máni era la responsable de la existencia de la noche, en contraposición a su hermana.

Pues bien, la historia de Máni Inari fue algo parecida. Su madre estaba a punto de dar a luz, y su padre, situado en la ciudad de al lado, robó un carro y cruzó la noche a plena luna llena tan solo para contemplar el nacimiento de su hija. Total, que la anécdota resultó en un chiste y el padre llamó a su hija: Máni.

Máni Inari.

El reloj estaba fuertemente aferrado a su muñeca, mostrando su nombre en la pequeña y redonda pantallita. Máni buscó algún cierre, pero no encontró ninguno. Miró a ambos lados de la carretera, recogió sus cosas –es decir, las de Brickman Burster –y se alejó del paso de cebra.

Cuando llegó al instituto se dio cuenta de que éste se encontraba cerrado. ¡Genial! Máni se dio media vuelta y, antes de volver a su apartamento, compró algunas cosas en la tienda. La comida era algo cara. Máni recordó aquellos días en los que comprar en aquella tienda casi le salía gratis.

Luego instalaron cámaras de seguridad y a Máni se le acabó el chollo (1).

Quiso mirar la hora en su nuevo reloj. Frunció el ceño cuando comprobó una vez más que en la pantalla digital solo aparecía su nombre. Aquel reloj era capaz de administrar gran cantidad de datos como si fuera un superordenador del F.B.I, podía descubrir el nombre de su portador en unos instantes, mostrar imágenes digitalizadas con máxima precisión, reproducir sonidos de habla humana…

Pero no era capaz de dar la hora.

Una vez en su apartamento, observó con más detenimiento aquel extraño aparato. Tras presionar cierto botón situado en uno de los lados del mismo, la pequeña máquina comenzó a brillar y hacer ruiditos extraños, hasta que mostró la sombra de una imagen desconocida. Máni estuvo a punto de tirar cohetes –si los tuviera –. Al menos había dejado de mostrar su nombre, que eso en su pueblo era como hacer una pancarta gigante de su carnet de identidad. Cuando se cansó de toquetearlo, cogió su cuchillo de cocina favorito: una navaja suiza, regalo de su padre, con la que defenderse de los malhechores, y se dispuso a cortar la correa del reloj. Grande fue su desilusión cuando la propia navaja se partió en dos, exactamente por la puntita. Así que con todo el dolor de su corazón, Máni tiró el arma a la basura y decidió acostarse en su cama a descansar. Antes de tocar siquiera las mantas, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Abrió sus ojos verdes. Primero el uno, luego el otro. Su estómago rugió del hambre, por lo que intentó incorporarse y salir de la cama.

Algo no cuadraba.

¿Máni siempre fue tan bajita? Ella no lo creía. Se estiró cuanto pudo. Normalmente, ella estaba a la altura del pomo de su puerta cuando se levantaba, y mira que su cama era baja. Ahora no llegaba ni a la altura de su mesa de trabajo. Decidió levantarse de su cama y estirarse.

Y se dio de morros contra el suelo.

Máni soltó un chillido que apenas reconoció como suyo. Su columna vertebrar la obligaba a mantenerse sobre cuatro extremidades. Tras una breve observación se dio cuenta del cambio radical que había sufrido. Tenía una densa mata de pelo claro alrededor del cuello, con una especie de objeto, el cual no fue capaz de ver, incrustado en su pecho. Obligada como estaba a caminar sobre sus cuatro miembros, se fijó que sus manos no eran verdaderamente sus manos, si no dos peludas patas de color marrón. Quiso creer que era un sueño. Según la psicología de los sueños, mientras soñaban eras incapaz de leer un libro o mirar un reloj. Se acercó al despertador situado encima de su mesita de noche. Eran las doce de la mañana. Se asustó. Fue corriendo a mirarse en un espejo, pero si lo pensaba bien, en su casa no había espejos. A Máni la entró el pánico.

-"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" –Pensó la chica.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su apartamento. Máni no recordó llevarse bien con los vecinos. De hecho, Máni no se llevaba bien con nadie, por lo que la resultó extraño que alguien llamara a la puerta. De todas maneras no era capaz de alcanzar el pomo, y aunque lograra hacerlo, sus patas no estaban capacitadas para manipular objetos. Volvieron a tocar a la puerta. Máni todavía estaba muy confundida por su nueva transformación y no quería ser molestada. Esperaría a que dejaran de molestar.

Y entonces la puerta fue destruida de una patada.

Máni se sobresaltó. Una cabeza morada y cornuda se asomó por el marco de la entrada, movió un poco su nariz, como si estuviera intentando oler el ambiente, y entró. Era una criatura demasiado grande, o al menos esa fue la sensación que le dio a la chica.

Inconscientemente, Máni erizó los pelos de su pequeño cuerpecito. La criatura levantó una mano en señal de paz.

-Tranquilo, no he venido aquí para combatir contigo. –Dijo la criatura.

Máni supuso que aquella bestia ignoraba su sexo cuando dijo "tranquilo". Eso era un punto a favor de ella. Cuanto menos supiera la gente de Máni Inari, más segura se sentiría ésta.

-¿Qué eres? –Preguntó la joven.

La criatura se sentó en el suelo. El piso no retumbó, por lo que Máni sospechó que el intruso no era tan grande como parecía en un principio.

-Me llamo Nidoking. –Se presentó. –Y soy humano, al igual que tú.

¿Nidoking? –Preguntó la chica.

-Es el nombre de este pokémon. Por supuesto, no puedo ir por ahí revelando mi auténtico nombre. Sería un suicidio para mí y para mi familia. –Dijo Nidoking. Luego añadió: –¿Cómo te llamas? –Y se interrumpió él mismo alzando una mano. –Perdón, no me lo digas, es la costumbre. –Analizó a Mani de patas a orejas. –¿Así que tu poketrix te ha convertido en un eevee? –Era una pregunta indirecta.

-¿Poketrix, eevee, nidoking, pokémon? ¡¿Pero en qué lenguaje me estás hablando?! ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡O más bien! ¡¿Qué eres tú?! ¡¿Por qué has entrado en mi casa…?! –Máni se sentía a punto de hiperventilar.

-¡Cállate! –Ordenó Nidoking.

Máni se agachó, bastante intimidada. Cuando Nidoking se aseguró de que se le había cortado la verborrea, continuó hablando.

-Se supone que cuando recibes el poketrix por primera vez, éste está configurado para explicarte las reglas de las pokebatallas.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó Máni.

-¿No has escuchado las reglas del torneo?

-¿Reglas? No, no he escuchado nada. Para empezar, este reloj ni siquiera es mío. Se lo pensaba robar a un antiguo conocido mío y de repente se me enganchó a la muñeca.

-¿Se… lo robaste? –Nidoking parecía confundido.

-No, bueno, sí… Algo así.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –Quiso saber Nidoking.

-¿Cómo? –A Máni esa pregunta le parecía muy tonta.

-Cuando el poketrix se adhiere a la muñeca, su usuario no puede desprenderse de él.

-Cuando lo cogí estaba suelto. –Explicó Máni. –El conocido al cual pertenecía fue atropellado por un coche. En ese momento se soltó de su muñeca, creo…

Nidoking se quedó callado, pensativo, y Máni se preguntó por un momento si se habría quedado dormido sentado en el suelo, como un samurái.

-Lo que te ha sucedido es sin duda un milagro. –Declaró el Nidoking. –Pero parece que el poketrix ha encontrado un nuevo dueño para la batalla. Eevee, te ha encontrado a ti.

Máni se llenó de dudas al instante.

-¿Qué es el poketrix? –Preguntó la chica.

-Es algo muy complejo. –Explicó Nidoking. –Antes de nada deberías saber que el simple hecho de llevarlo te meterá en una secuencia de combates sin fin hasta que solo quede uno.

A Máni se le revolvió el estómago.

-Verás –Continuó Nidoking. –, cuando recibimos el poketrix…

Nidoking no llegó a terminar la frase. Una enorme burbuja de agua flotante los sumergió a ambos, impidiéndoles respirar.

-Vaya, vaya, Nidoking…

Máni pudo escuchar una voz a través del agua. Le pitaban los oídos y casi le dolían de la presión.

-…parece que te me has adelantado. –Concluyó la voz.

Por el marco de la puerta se asomó una criatura azul con forma de rana. La rana abrió la boca para volver a hablar, sin embargo, una increíble onda expansiva salió de la boca de Nidoking. La rana se alejó de un salto, perdió la concentración y la burbuja de agua se deshizo. Máni tosió.

-Frogadier, parece que no conoces otra palabra que no sea puñalada por la espalda. –Gruñó Nidoking.

-¿Lo dices por el hidropulso que te acabo de lanzar? Que yo sepa, eres tú el que posee un hiper rayo.

Máni observó la situación. Nidoking parecía muy cansado, como si ese ataque lo hubiera dejado sin energía. De hecho, aquel hiper rayo había destrozado el marco y la pared de la entrada del departamento de Máni.

-¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? –Quiso saber la chica. Comparado con lo que estaba sucediendo, el encuentro con Brickman Burster era como pisar a una lagartija. Era como pisar a una lagartija con un coche a doscientos por hora, pero ese no era el caso. Máni tenía que salir corriendo, pero su única salida –véase el muro derruido –estaba siendo ocupada por el rango visual de Frogadier.

-¿Y quién es el pequeñajo? –Preguntó Frogadier.

Nidoking se interpuso entre Máni y Frogadier.

-Eevee, cuanto tengas la oportunidad de salir de aquí, ¡Hazlo! –Ordenó Nidoking.

Máni no se lo pensó dos veces. Frogadier entonces se lanzó sobre Nidoking a una velocidad pasmosa (2). Cuando Máni vio que su salida ya no estaba siendo vigilada, corrió hacia ella. Sus ojos se fijaron en el movimiento increíblemente rápido de Frogadier, y en su verde iris, como si se tratara de una lentilla electrónica, apareció información escrita en el aire.

"Ataque Rápido". Ese era el movimiento que había usado Frogadier. Nidoking contraataco con "Picotazo Venenoso" y Frogadier se defendió con "Pantalla de Humo". La información corría y se visualizaba en la pupila de Máni. Era una sensación increíble y, por un momento, se sintió poderosa.

Frogadier dio un salto hacia delante aprovechando la espesura del humo y atacó con "Hidropulso". Nidoking lo recibió sin moverse y, cuando su enemigo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le estampó un "Golpe" en toda la cara. Frogadier vio las estrellas (3) y se camufló con otro "Pantalla Humo". Nidoking estaba furioso a causa del movimiento usado con anterioridad. Comenzó a lanzar patadas y puñetazos por todas partes. Golpeó un muñeco, y lo siguió golpeando sin siquiera percatarse de que Frogadier estaba detrás suyo.

-¡Nidoking, solo es un "Sustituto"! –Gritó Máni.

El muñeco se desvaneció y Nidoking se dio media vuelta. Estaba confundido. Frogadier aprovechó la oportunidad y usó "Lenguetazo". A Nidoking lo paralizó el movimiento y no se movió. Frogadier entonces usó "Hidropulso" y sumergió a Nidoking en una enorme burbuja de agua. Nidoking estaba confundido, paralizado y además se estaba ahogando.

Y Máni solo podía mirar con terror como sucedía todo.

Intentó tranquilizarse mientras pensaba en la situación. Frogadier todavía no había reparado en ella y eso jugaba un punto a su favor. Debía pensar en algo. Tenía que ayudar a Nidoking como fuese posible.

Dentro de la burbuja, Nidoking contempló a Frogadier y abrió la boca. Una luz brillante salió despedida de su garganta. Estaba intentando utilizar su "Hiper rayo" y Máni calculó que si no acertaba a su objetivo, sería el último movimiento que usaría en aquella batalla.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Se le acabó el chollo:** Es una frase hecha. Vine a decir algo así como que se le acabó la buena suerte.

 **Velocidad pasmosa:** Velocidad increíblemente rápida, como un espasmo.

 **Vio las estrellas:** Cuando recibes un golpe tan fuerte que te nubla la vista durante unos segundos. En los dibujos animados suele interpretarse con un montón de estrellitas dando vueltas sobre la cabeza de los personajes.

¡Nos vemos, pokeamigos!


	3. Capítulo 2

El Poketrix

Aviso: Lenguaje coloquial, expresiones hechas y, en menor medida, insultos. Humor negro.

 **Capitulo segundo:**

No tenía por qué hacerlo.

Máni no tenía ningún motivo para ayudar a Nidoking. Él fue el que tumbó la puerta de su apartamento de una patada y entró en su casa con todo el descaro del mundo. Él también comenzó a hablarla como si la conociera de toda la vida, a interrogarla y a gritarla. Máni no tenía ningún motivo para ayudar a Nidoking. Y sin embargo, se sentía obligada a hacerlo. Era como si fue un deber, cuyo incumplimiento se consideraría tabú (1).

Las pupilas de Nidoking giraban en la cuenca de sus ojos como si fueran los de un camaleón. Frogadier comenzó a carcajearse.

-¿Qué ocurre, Nidoking? ¿Te da vueltas la cabeza? –Preguntó el pokemon con extrema crudeza.

Máni tenía mido, pero tenía aún más ganas de ayudar a Nidoking, que parecía bueno, y todavía más ganas de cerrarle la boca a Frogadier.

Pues eso hizo.

Literalmente, como un proyectil, Máni en su forma Eevee se lanzó sobre la rana azul con un "Placaje" y se estampó en toda la boca. El pequeño cuerpo de Máni cayó entonces al suelo. Le dolía la cabeza a causa de su propio movimiento. No estaba acostumbrada a las batallas. Levantó la mirada. Solo bastaba con hacer perder la concentración de Frogadier para que la burbuja se desvaneciera.

No fue así.

Frogadier seguía manteniendo la concentración, que pareció residir en su rango visual. Sin apartar la mirada de la enorme burbuja de agua, Frogadier habló con un tono bastante lívido (2), como el de un muerto.

-No te impacientes, cuando acabe con él llegará tu turno. –Dijo.

A Máni se le erizó el pelaje. Se lanzó con otro "Placaje" esperando ejecutar algún daño. Entonces lo vio, casi a cámara lenta, como el brazo de Frogadier se movía a la velocidad del sonido, tan solo para verlo frente a sus verdes ojos, justo antes de estamparse contra su cráneo. El pequeño cuerpo de Eeveee cayó al suelo otra vez.

Máni cerró los ojos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y tan solo había utilizado dos movimientos. Una enorme sensación de impotencia fomentó el dolor físico que sentía. Quería ayudar, de beras que quería ayudar con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Pero, cómo? Si sus fuerzas no eran suficientes, su sacrificio se convertiría en un suicidio inútil. Se agazapó sobre sí misma y pensó en lo agradable que sería que toda aquella absurda batalla terminara de una vez por todas. Entonces se echaría una enorme siesta de la cual no podría despertarla nadie. Sería muy agradable.

-¡No! ¡Para! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –Gritó Frogadier de repente.

Máni abrió los ojos para contemplar la situación. Frogadier miraba con el ceño fruncido como de la boca de Nidoking la bola de luz brillante se iba haciendo más intensa. El "Hiperrayo" de Nidoking casi estaba completo.

Pero había algo extraño.

Una intensa luz amarilla recorría toda la silueta de Nidoking, pareciendo que salía despedida de su piel.

-¡Para! ¡Para! –Insistió Frogadier.

Máni tardó en comprender que Frogadier no le estaba hablando a Nidokind.

La estaba hablando a ella.

El cuerpo de Máni brillaba con la misma luminiscencia que rodeaba a Nidoking. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Era un movimiento que había sido utilizado de forma involuntaria, como si solo sus propios deseos lo hubieran hecho funcionar.

"Refuerzo".

El "Hiperrayo de Nidoking estaba completamente cargado y salió despedido de su boca. El rayo fulminó a Frogadier, que desapareció entre tanta luz. Además, el ataque también se desvió de su trayectoria, destrozando el resto de paredes de del apartamento de Máni, así como las habitaciones de los vecinos y las casas y el resto de bloques de apartamentos que había alrededor.

Cuando finalizó toda la destrucción, la burbuja de agua se desintegró y el cuerpo casi sin vida de Nidoking cayó al suelo. Tras unos breves segundos, se transformó. El verdadero cuepo humano del que se hacía llamar Nidoking, no era si no el cuerpo de un hombre grande, de unos 2'6 metros, y bastante musculoso. Tenía los rasgos de un hombre bastante adulto, pero sin haber entrado en la vejez, y vestía una camiseta blanca bastante ajustada y unos pantalones piratas negros. Tenía la cabeza rapada y era de piel muy oscura, casi negra.

Máni se acercó tambaleante al hombre.

-¿Nidooking? –Lo llamó. –Nidoking. Vamos, levanta. Tienes que despertarte.

Nidoking abrió los ojos, se incorporó y se colocó a cuatro patas. Tosió agua y se levantó. A ojos de Máni, el enorme hombre podría doblar en tamaño al Nidoking que acababa de conocer hacía unos minutos.

-Desde aquí arriba, eres mucho más pequeño de lo que en un principio parecías. –Dijo el hombre. Luego sonrió.

Y Máni le devolvió la sonrisa.

El hombre y Máni salieron de la casa a toda prisa.

-¿Por qué corremos? –Preguntó la chica.

-Frogadier se ha debilitado, pero el resto de usuarios no tardarán en buscarnos ahora que estamos débiles. Cuanta menos competencia mejor.

-¡Espera! –Dijo el pequeño Eevee frenado en seco. –Coge mis llaves, tengo una moto.

Y los dos volvieron a la casa a recoger las cosas de Máni. El hombre parecía un buen tipo, cogió las llaves de la chica, así como su móvil y su cartera (que no eran otros que los de Brickman Burster). No tardaron mucho en encontrar la moto de Brickman, puesto que siempre la aparcaba delante del instituto, tal vez para dar envidia de lo chula que era su moto, una GSX 650 F negra de la marca Suzuki. El hombre se quedó de piedra al ver la moto.

-¡Esa moto…! –Dijo señalando la máquina.

-Mola, ¿eh? –Comentó Máni, orgullosa de tener tal portento –véase la moto –en su poder.

-¡Pero si es mi moto! –Exclamó el hombre. –¡Un niñato me la robó años atrás cuando me metí en un bar a beber!

-No, esa es mi moto. Tal vez sea muy parecida a la tuya, pero es mía. –Máni se consideraba una buena persona, pero no era tonta. A esa moto la podía sacar mucho provecho y, cuando considerara que ya no la necesitaba, la vendería por una pequeña fortuna. –Esta moto es mía, la tengo desde hace años. –Mintió.

-¿En serio? Pues se parece mucho a la mía. –Dijo el hombre mientras se subía a la moto y se colocaba el casco, previamente sacado de debajo del sillín. Luego dio unas palmaditas a su muslo mientras miraba a Eevee. –Sube. –Máni pegó un brinco y halló su lugar entre las piernas del hombre grande. –Tienes razón, probablemente esta no sea mi moto. Hay cosas aquí que no son mías. –Dijo el hombre.

-Te lo dije. –Contestó Máni.

-Por cierto, ¿para qué quieres ésto? –Preguntó el hombre sacando un paquete de condón que se había quedado atascado entre el sillín y la carrocería.

-Para soplar y hacer globos. –Inventó Máni, en un intento por evadir el tema.

La excusa dio resultado y el hombre se olvidó de la conversación, arrancó la moto y, para cuando los tenues rayos del atardecer se marchitaban para dar paso a la fría y oscura noche, ellos ya habían salido a la carretera.

-¿Y hacia dónde vamos? –Preguntó Máni, que aún seguía en su forma Eevee.

-A un lugar que esté muy lejos. –Respondió el hombre. –No podemos arriesgarnos a quedarnos en el mismo lugar. Seríamos un blanco muy fácil, tenemos que movernos. Tenía pensado ir a Cenicienta.

A Máni se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿Cenicienta, esa no es la gran ciudad? –Chilló entusiasmada.

-Sí, también se la puede conocer así.

Máni estaba muy impaciente por llegar. Ir a la gran ciudad siempre había sido su sueño, y ahora por fin se haría realidad.

-Oh, mierda. –Masculló el hombre entre maldiciones.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Quiso saber la joven.

-Nos queda muy poca gasolina, pero creo que más adelante hay una bifurcación con una gasolinera, solo espero llegar antes de que se me cale (3) la moto. –Máni miraba a al hombre, y por el rabillo del ojo vislumbró una silueta en la carretera.

Tuvieron suerte y llegaron a la gasolinera con la gasolina al mínimo, casi a cero. El hombre cogió la manguera y se dispuso a recargar el vehículo.

-Oye, Nidoking. –Comentó Máni en voz baja. –Alguien nos ha estado siguiendo desde hace un buen rato.

El hombre no dijo nada, tras un breve tiempo, colocó la manguera en su sitio y se montó en la moto. El hombre de la tienda lo vio desde el cristal y le soltó un silbido de aviso mientras salía de detrás de la trastienda.

-Debemos irnos. –Susurró el hombre grande. Máni se hizo un hueco entre las piernas del hombre.

-¡Oye! –Gritó el hombre de la tienda. –¿No estará pensando en irse sin…?

Y el hombre no pudo terminar la frase cuando un "Bola Sombra" impactó muy cerca de la moto como si fuera un proyectil. El hombre que acompañaba a Máni giró el manillar con todas sus fuerzas y arrancó la moto. Salieron a la carretera a toda prisa cuando el grito de Máni advirtió al hombre que de iban a volver a atacar.

-¡Máni, voy a transformarme en Talonflare! ¡Entretendré al intruso mientras tu conduces!

A Máni la entró el pánico.

-¡Pero yo no puedo controlar la moto con este cuerpo! –Gritó asustada.

Demasiado tarde, un enorme brillo cegó a Máni por unos instantes para luego comprobar que no había nadie conduciendo la moto. Máni se acercó lo máximo que pudo hasta poder equilibrarla con sus dos patitas, muy a duras penas. Debía mantener la marcha de la moto y clavó sus garras en el manillar para evitar que éste se moviera y la máquina perdiera velocidad. La otra pata, como podía, equilibraba a la moto empujando hacia delante. Máni no sabía cómo volver a su forma corriente, si lo supiera ya lo habría hecho. Además ahora se encontraba débil, sin ninguna razón aparente.

En el cielo se vislumbraban una lluvia de llamas y explosiones. Talonflare peleaba contra una extraña ave, completamente negra, que atacaba sin cesar. Talonflare usó "Lanzallamas" y con la luz pudo adivinar quién era la extraña silueta que los estaba acosando durante todo el camino.

Era un Honchkrow.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Tabú:** Una prohibición que no se debe incumplir.

 **Lívido:** No confundir con líbido. Que está muy pálido, como un muerto.

 **Calarse la moto:** En este contexto, que la moto le deje de funcionar.

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos vemos, pokeamigos!**


	4. Capítulo 3

El Poketrix

Aviso: Lenguaje coloquial, expresiones hechas y, en menor medida, insultos. Humor negro.

 **Capítulo Tercero:**

Honchkrow utilizó "Bola Sombra" y el movimiento impactó sobre la cabeza de Talonflame, que perdió impulso y altura. Talonflare utilizó "Lanzallamas" y, aprovechando el descuido de Honchcrow por evadir el ataque, se lanzó sobre el negro pájaro y le asestó un "Ala de Acero". Esta vez fue Honchcrow el que perdió altura y batió sus alas con fuerza para no caer a la carretera. Ambos pájaros peleaban mientras seguían el trayecto de la motocicleta. Ninguno se podía permitir tocar el suelo a tanta velocidad.

Por otro lado, Máni estaba sufriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener el equilibrio de la moto. Unos kilómetros más hacia delante se encontraba una bifurcación. Los ágiles ojos de Máni pudieron vislumbrar en la oscuridad los nombres que había en el cartel: "Cenicienta Derecha, Crisantemo Izquierda". No se lo pensó dos veces e hizo que la moto cogiera el carril derecho. La buena vista de Eevee hizo que Máni se sintiera aliviada, y que ese alivio se convirtiera en orgullo. Pensó que con sus ojos sería capaz de pelear en la oscuridad también, pero antes debía aprender a detener la moto sin romperla. Por un momento, su vista se nubló y creyó desmayarse. Luego recuperó el sentido y miró al frente. Soltó un grito y empujó con fuerza su pata para equilibrar la moto, que se había descarrilado e iba derecha contra un muro de rocas, pero sus patas la fallaron en el último segundo y Máni tuvo que saltar para no estrellarse contra el muro. El vehículo no corrió tanta suerte y se estrelló. No hubo explosión ni fuego, solo un ruido fuerte, y Máni deseó que su único método de viaje no se hubiera estropeado.

Una lluvia de llamas atacaron al pequeño Eevee sin previo aviso.

-¡Cuidado! -Gritó Talonflame.

Demasiado tarde, aunque no lo suficientemente tarde como para que Eevee no pudiera esquivarlos.

Máni miró hacia arriba. Tanto Talonflame como Honchcrow batían las alas débilmente. Talonflame usó "Ataque Rápido", pero Honchcrow se adelantó con "Golpe Bajo". Tras el golpe, Talonflame decidió contraatacar con "Acróbata" y, aunque el golpe fue bastante fuerte, Honchcrow no pareció muy afectado por el. La chica, desde el suelo, visualizaba cada movimiento, atenta a cualquier cosa que pudiera utilizar para ayudar a Talonflame y deseando que éste ganara la batalla. Hubo un momento de relajación en el cual ambas aves dejaron de intercambiar golpes y el Honchcrow se relajó, de hecho, demasiado para ojos de Máni.

-¡Talonflame! -Avisó la joven: -¡Está usando "Respiro"!

Talonflame pareció captar el aviso y vatió las alas con mucha fuerza, utilizando toda su energía para ganar velocidad. Su cuerpo desprendió un brillo especial cuando Talonflame alcanzó una cierta velocidad. Se dispuso acabar el combate con "Pájaro Osado".

Máni no se lo pensó dos veces, cerró los ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas utilizar el "Doble Equipo" que horas atrás les había ayudado a ganar la batalla. Funciono, o eso creyó, cuando con sus finas orejas escuchó un fuerte sonido en el cielo nocturno.

El cuerpo de Eevee irradiaba mucha energía. El "Doble Equipo" había funcionado con éxito y Talonflame había derrotado a Honchcrow. Talonflame se transformo en la conocida imagen de Nidoking, mientras que con una de sus garras agarró a Honchcrow por el pescuezo y lo arrastró por la carretera hasta bajarse de ésta, cerca del muro de rocas y la moto estrellada.

-Se te a acabado la suerte, Frogadier. -Gruñó Nidoking. -Dime ahora mismo por que nos estás siguiendo. ¿Acaso quieres que te mate? -Amenazó el pokémon.

Máni se sorprendió de que aquel Honchcrow fuera el Frogadier que hacía unas horas los había atacado en su apartamento.

Honchcrow tosió un poco por su pico de pájaro para luego soltar una grave y seca carcajada. Parecía que aquella criatura necesitaba agua urgentemente.

-¿Cómo que por qué os estoy siguiendo? -Respondió Honchcrow con otra pregunta. -¿Acaso no se trata de eso? De cazarnos como vulgares animales en una lucha por la supervivencia del más apto. Los ineptos no merecen vivir. El poketrix es el aparato de los elegidos. Solo se necesita un rey para dirigir un reino y solo reinará el más fuerte.

-¡Solo eres un asqueroso fanático! -Escupió Nidoking con rabia.

-¡Al menos yo no soy un embustero! -Replicó Honchcrow.

Eevee y Honchcrow intercambiaron miradas. A Eevee le pareció vislumbrar una pequeña sonrisa entre las comisuras del pico de Honchcrow. Nidoking le dio un puñetazo a Honchcrow y éste perdió el conocimiento, transformándose así en su auténtico cuerpo, un hombre delgaducho y pálido como un muerto. Parecía no haber comido durante días y Máni sintio pena, e incluso, una cierta ternura por él. Nidoking acercó su reloj, el cual se encontraba situado en su pecho, a la muñeca de aquel hombre paliducho, el cual contenía el otro poketrix. El primer reloj despidió un brillo profundo y fulminante, capaz de iluminar varios metros de carretera, y el segundo reloj se desintegró. Se hizo polvo con el aire. Máni no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. Nidoking dirigió su mirada hacia ella y sonrió.

-Tranquila, no nos volverá a molestar. -Dijo el hombre.

Máni, sin embargo, ya no estaba escuchando. Por alguna extraña razón se sintió tan débil que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a comprobar cómo poco a poco perdía el conocimiento. Y entonces se desmayó.

Pasó un buen tiempo antes de que la chica recobrara el conocimiento.

La joven abrió sus verdes ojos. El frío y helado viento de la madrugada hacía que su cuerpo temblara como un motor. Sus dientes castañeaban y sus dedos se encontraban azules. Necesitó unos segundos para darse cuenta de que el mullido pelaje de Eevee ya no la defendía contra el frío. Había regresado a su forma humana.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho. -Escuchó una voz en la cercanía.

Máni giró el cuello y soltó un gruñido cuando sus articulaciones crujieron con desgana ante el movimiento. Por lo visto, había estado durmiendo en una mala posición. Mientras dirigía la mirada hacia el hombre, se dio cuenta de que la parte superior del horizonte estaba siendo iluminada por un azul mucho más tibio. Dentro de poco amanecería.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? -Preguntó la chica. Su voz sonaba rasposa y ella misma sintió ganas de beber algo.

El hombre la miró serio, pero luego suspiró.

-No tengo hora. -Contestó.

-Oh. -Dijo la chica.

Los dos se quedaron callados. Máni se pregunto si el hombre se sentía decepcionado de descubrir que quien la acompañaba no era sino una mujer. ¿Sería un machista?

-Escucha Máni. -Comenzó el hombre. -Ya sé que lo que te voy a pedir sonará un poco brusco. Pero necesito que confíes en mí. -El hombre miró a la joven, esperando su aprobación. -Esto de las batallas, el poketrix y demás locuras... Como decirlo... No son tu guerra y no quiero que te veas involucrada en ello... Por eso te pido. -Miró a la chica directamente. -¡Máni, déjame destruir tu poketrix!

Máni lo miró con la cara muy sorprendida. Sus ojos delataban una incomprensión enorme, pero su cara se suavizó y se puso seria.

-No. -Fue la respuesta de la chica.

-Escucha, ya sé que... -Comenzó de nuevo el hombre.

-Mi nombre. -Interrumpió Máni.

-¿Cómo? -Interrogó el hombre en un susurro.

-También digiste mi nombre cuando estábamos en la moto, justo antes de convertirte de Talonflame. ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

-Oh. -El hombre puso cara de sorpresa, luego pareció comprender. -Lo vi en tu documentación, cuando me pediste que cogiera tus llaves, tu móvil y tu cartera. Tu documentación decía que te llamabas Máni Inari. -Explicó el hombre.

-Ya. -Respondió la chica mientras relajaba los hombros. -¿Me devolverías mis cosas?

-Por supuesto. -Dijo el hombre antes de meterse la mano en los bolsillos y sacar los objetos de Máni.

La chica se los guardó en los bolsillos de su vieja chaqueta negra, pero se quedó con su cartera. La abrió por la mitad y luego miró al hombre.

-Aquí no pone Máni Inari. -Dijo la chica mientras le enseñaba la documentación.

El hombre abrió los ojos como platos al ver el documento.

"Brickman Burster"

Eso era lo que ponía. El hombre se quedó callado. Al cabo de un rato las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron en una sádica sonrisa de oreja a oreja y comenzó a carcajearse. A Máni le entró el pánico y se echó hacia atrás.

-Mierda. -Dijo el hombre entre risas. -Mierda, mierda, mierda. -Repitió.

-¿Pero qué? -Máni no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, pero se arrepintió de confiar en aquel personaje tan fácilmente. Ella, que había aprendido que en la vida todas las personas eran un peligro exponencial.

-Bien, bien. Esto mejora por momentos. -Dijo el hombre.

La chica no dudó en levantarse y saltar hacia atrás cuando el hombre abrió la mano, dispuesto a agarrarla.

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué? -Quiso saber Máni.

Quería saber por qué aquel sádico conocía su nombre, cómo había entrado en su casa y, en caso de que éste hubiera querido matarla, por qué no lo había hecho cuando estaba inconsciente, en su estado más vulnerable (1). El hombre pareció comprender todas aquellas preguntas en la mirada de la chica, y respondió con una sola.

-¡Porque me gusta! -Exclamó con una endemoniada alegría.-¿Lo comprendes acaso? ¿Comprendes el placer que se siente cuando tu víctima confía en ti?

-Podrías haberme matado cuando estaba dormida. -Dijo en un susurro. –Podrías haber destruido mi reloj mientras dormía.

-¡No! ¡No! -Gritó con frustración. ¡Se perdería toda la gracia! ¡Se perdería toda la diversión! ¡Todos los gritos! ¡Todas las súplicas! ¡Se perdería todo! -Replicó.

-¡Estás loco! -Exclamó la chica con disgusto.

¡Sí! -Afirmo el hombre. -¡¿A que es genial?!

Con lo confiable que le pareció aquel hombre tiempo atrás, Máni supuso que no tuvo problemas para sonsacar información de ella a cercanos, como sus vecinos. Si quería destruir su poketrix... ¿Sería para evitar que ella se defendiera? Pensó entonces en el cuerpo de aquel hombre paliducho, Frogadier.

-¿Dónde está Frogadier? -Preguntó.

El hombre sonrió de oreja a oreja. Entonces a la chica la invadió un miedo terrible y prefirió no pensar en el destino de aquel pobre personaje. Debía volver a transformarse, pulsó y tocó todos los botones de su reloj mientras no dejaba de apartar la vista del hombre. Éste se carcajeó mientras se tapaba los ojos con su mano.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes usarlo!

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando los rayos de un destello se colaron entre los dedos de su mano. Miró hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la chica. Ya no estaba allí.

Una sombra se abalanzó sobre el hombre, usando "Golpes Furia". Pero los golpes se volvieron contra el propio agresor.

El hombre sádico se había convertido en un Wobbuffet que ,además, sabía usar "Movimiento Espejo".

-¿Esa es tu segunda transformación? -Preguntó el sádico. -¿Un débil Zorua con "Golpes Furia"?

Zorua miraba con rabia a Wobbuffet y el pokémon de azul solo sonrió.

En la distancia, justo encima del muro de rocas, un pequeño Vulpix también se había unido a la batalla como un simple observador.

-¿Así que ya a empezado? -Murmuró la criatura de rojo. -Bien...

Que comience el juego.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Vulnerable:** Qué puede ser herido con facilidad.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Barcheux:** Gracias por tu idea, le puedo sacar bastante jugo al zorua, créeme. En cuanto al charmander, pensé que como el reloj era de Brickman y el tenía un charmander, sería lógico, pero luego se me ocurrió una idea mejor... ¿Cuál? Tendrás que esperar a saberlo.

 **EQUINOX YEZUE:** Gracias por tu Wobbuffet, sé que será un gran enemigo. Solo espero que Zoua no tarde mucho en derrotarlo... jajaja

 **Shadow Sylveon 64:** El Sylveon sombrío trayéndome nuevos zorros. Primero un Eevee y ahora un Vulpix, y no has dicho Zorua por que ya lo ha dicho Barcheux XD Gracias.

 **Monpoke:** ¿Cómo te lo digo? Me has salvado el culo con tu review... ¡Tú sabes a que me refiero! XD ¡Gracias!

 **¡Gracias por leer!** **¡Nos vemos, pokeamigos!**


	5. Capítulo 4

El Poketrix

Aviso: Lenguaje coloquial, expresiones hechas y, en menor medida, insultos. Humor negro.

 **Capítulo cuarto:**

Máni estaba furiosa por haber sido engañada como una tonta ilusa. Pero era inteligente, no debía dejarse llevar por su ira…

-¡Golpes furia! –Chilló.

A lo mejor sí que se dejaba llevar por su ira un poco. Pero era natural, pues Máni era bastante sensible si se hablaba de confianza. En toda su vida tan solo había confiado en su padre, el cual le prometió que algún día iría a buscarla y la sacaría de Fuerteabrazo para llevarla a un lugar mejor. Y ella se quedó esperando todo ese tiempo prometido desde que su padre se largó.

Hasta que se cansó de esperar.

No sabía cómo, pero debía darle una lección a aquel sádico que la miraba desde su tambaleante posición. Wobbuffet parecía uno de esos muñecos ovalados que no importaba como lo dejaras en el suelo, porque siempre se ponía de pié. Era algo bastante irritante y Zorua quería acabar con él lo más rápido posible. Pero cada vez que atacaba, Wobbuffet se defendía con aquel "Movimiento Espejo" y, a pesar de toda la irritación, Zorua sospechó que allí había algo que no cuadraba, auque no sabía con exactitud el qué.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Wobbuffet. –¿Ya te has cansa…?

Y entonces un "Lanzallamas" lo alcanzó.

Puede que Wobbuffet estuviera más sorprendido que Máni, o puede que fuese al revés. En cualquier caso, los dos se habían sorprendido mucho cuando un tercer integrante se unió a la batalla. Era un Vulpix y miraba desafiantes a los dos pokémon.

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres para…?!

Y entonces Vulpix atacó con "Fuego Fatuo", quemando así a sus dos rivales. Zorua comenzó a correr y a rodar por la carretera intentando esquivar el ataque, pero la pequeña llama azul nunca claudicó (1) en su empeño por alcanzar a su objetivo y una enorme quemadura quedó marcada en el lomo del pequeño zorro negro. Wobbuffet, que no estaba acostumbrado a moverse a grandes velocidades, recibió la llama sin una sola señal que delatara su queja.

Wobbuffet usó "Manto Espejo", de manera que el próximo "Lanzallamas" de Vulpix no tuvo mucho efecto. Zorua atacó entonces con sus "Golpes Furia" a Wobbuffet. Pero Wobbuffet se balanceó a un lado y utilizó "Contraataque".

-¡Wobbuffet! –Dijo Vulpix al fin. –¡Quedas fuera de esta competición por tramposo!

Zorua miró con perplejidad al pequeño zorro rojo.

-¡¿Fuera de la competición?! –Exclamó Wobbuffet. –¡¿Pero quién coño te crees que eres?! ¡¿La puta policía pokémon?!

-¡¿Eres la pasma (2)?! –Gritó Zorua. Máni estaba bastante acostumbrada a huir de aquellos uniformados.

-¡¿Por qué narices todo el mundo se piensa que soy la policía?! –Masculló Vulpix en voz alta.

-¡Pues si no lo eres, apártate! –Dijo Wobbuffet mientras avanzaba hacia Zorua. El pequeño zorro negro sacó sus garras y gruñó con fuerza mientras Wobbuffet avanzaba a paso tambaleante.

Entonces apareció Darkrai y se tragó a Wobbuffet, desapareciendo con él.

Los dos pokémon restantes se quedaron solos, mirándose fijamente. Al final, fue Zorua quien acabó rompiendo el incómodo silencio:

-¿Eres policía?

-No. –Respondió Vulpix. –¿Y tú? –Añadió.

-¿Tengo pinta de ser un policía? –Debía reconocerlo, Máni no fue muy ingeniosa con aquella oración.

-Tienes pinta de zorro al que se le ha pegado la pintura en el tupé. –Dijo Vulpix.

-Oh. –Contestó Zorua. –Al menos es mejor que ser un zorro con una malformación en la cola.

-Mis colas son así. –Gruñó Vulpix, luego miró a la moto. –¿Aún funciona?

-Ni idea. –Contestó Máni.

Vulpix se transformó. Ella era una chica de la misma edad que Máni, o eso aparentaba. Tenía el pelo del color de la madera y largo hasta los omóplatos. Por su indumentaria, Máni pensó que era la típica chica pija (3) hija de papá que conseguía todo lo que quería, cuando lo quería y como lo quería. La chica levantó la moto del suelo, la sacudió un poco con la mano – como si quitándole el polvo y los escombros fuera a lograr que funcionara –, le pegó una patada, giró el manillar y la arrancó. Máni se quedó a cuadros (4).

-¿Subes o te quedas? –Preguntó la chica.

Zorúa se transformó y Máni avanzó hasta la moto. La otra chica se echó hacia delante para que su compañera pudiera sentarse cómodamente. Lo que no se esperaba para nada era que la tirasen de la moto y la dejasen en medio de una carretera completamente vacía y desértica. Máni condujo lo más rápido que aquella máquina le permitía. Miraba los carteles como podía, puesto que tanta velocidad la hacía llorar a mares. Entonces escuchó un aleteo cerca de su oreja. Giró la cabeza y vio a un Pidgeotto volar paralelamente a ella. Frenó entonces en seco y el pájaro siguió hacia delante, movido por la inercia. Aleteó con fuerza y se giró, solo para comprobar cómo la moto volvía a retomar su velocidad habitual. Dejándolo otra vez atrás. Máni vio un cartel donde indicaba el camino a Cenicienta por segunda vez en la ruta, giró a la izquierda y continuó su trayecto. El sonido del aleteo de alas la incomodó un poco.

-Perdona. –Intentó decir Máni entre corrientes de viento. –¿Podrías dejar de seguirme?

-Sí. –Respondió el Pidgeotto.

-Gracias. –Contestó la chica mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia delante.

Algo no funcionaba. El aleteo en su cabeza no paraba de sonar. A lo mejor era que no estaba en su cabeza, si no que el Pidgeotto seguía allí, volando a su lado.

-Frena o pincho la ruedas. –Amenazó el Pigeotto.

La moto frenó y Máni vio como aquel ave se transformaba en la chica de antes.

-Gracias. –Dijo la chica.

-De nada. –Respondió Máni.

La chica se montó sobre la moto sin pedir permiso, algo que molestó bastante a Máni.

-¿No puede ir volando? –Interrogó la chica de pelo negro.

-Gastaría energía. El poketrix se alimenta de tu energía cuando te transformas. ¿No prestaste atención al manual? –Dijo la chica pija, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Creo que me dormí cuando contaban esa parte. –Gruñó Máni mientras arrancaba.

-Bueno. ¿Adónde vamos? –Preguuntó la pija.

-A Cenicienta. – Contestó Máni.

-¡Genial! –Exclamó la pija. –¿Sabes? Vivo allí.

-Bien por ti. –Murmuró Máni mientras cogía velocidad. Una idea cruzó su rostro. –Oye. –Dijo llamando la atención de la pija. –¿Sabes quién era ese pokemon negro que se ha llevado a Wobbuffet?

-¿Tu sensor no detectó su nombre? –Preguntó la pija.

-Sí, se llamaba Darkrai. ¿Pero quién es?

-Es uno de los trece singulares.

-¿Los trece qué?

-Todos llevamos un poketrix en esta competencia. De las mil personas que tenemos uno, hasta ahora, solo trece han adquirido un pokémon legendario singular. Ellos son los favoritos para ganar esta competencia, puesto que es casi imposible acabar con un pokémon legendario. –Explicó la pija.

-¿Pero porque es tan importante la competencia?

-¡Mira! ¡Ya hemos llegado! –Exclamó la chica pija haciendo caso omiso a la duda de Máni. –Bienvenida a Cenicienta.

La moto se adentró en densos muros de piedra y ladrillo y grandes torres blancas. Verdes prados llenos de frescura mañanera se abrían paso por los pequeños senderos, caminos y grandes avenidas de circulación de automóviles. El cielo relucía en el horizonte, dando a entender que la mañana había llegado, y aportando luz y calor a los vivos colores de los pastos, árboles y arbustos frutales. Un grupo de palomas blancas voló libre sobre el cielo azul. Para ser una ciudad, la suave pero intensa brisa mañanera, producto de la velocidad de la moto, hizo que el cuerpo de Máni se calentara de la alegría.

Al fin habíia llegado a Cenicienta. A Máni se le escaparon algunas lágrimas, aunque no sabía muy bien si eran producto de sus emociones contenidas o del viento estampándose contra sus ojos.

-Es… precioso. –Dijo casi atragantándose con sus propias palabras.

-¿Verdad? –Dijo la chica a su lado. –Aparca en algún lado, conozco un buen bar donde desayunar.

-¿Qué, por dónde?

-Por esta zona, pero si te sigues alejando tendremos que andar más…

Y allí se quedó la frase, puesto que Máni frenó en seco y aparcó entre el hueco de dos coches. Giró la cabeza y miró a la pija con recelo.

-Vale. –Asintió la joven. –¿Dónde está ese bar?

El bar estaba dando la cara a un parque. Los niños corrían con sus perros y les lanzaban discos, palos y demás juguetes. Los padres charlaban y comentaban a gusto sentado en los bancos, o bien en el propio bar donde se encontraban las dos chicas. Máni sacó con cuidado la cartera robada y contó los billetes debajo de la mesa, asegurándose de que nadie la veía. Tenía unas 60 pokemonedas en tres billetes de 20. Máni dio gracias al cielo de que Brickman fuera un abusón ahorrativo que no derrochaba el dinero. No era mucho, pero tampoco era poco, podría pagar un desayuno y buscarse algún motel de una noche mientras encontraba trabajo. Cuando el camarero sirvió a las dos chicas, Máni se centró en la pija.

-Explícame eso de los 13 singulares más detalladamente. No creo comprenderlo bien. –Dijo Máni mientras acercaba sus labios a la pajita de su zumo de naranja y sorbía un poco.

La chica pija asintió y le pegó un mordisco a su tostada. Se tomó su tiempo, pero acabó engullendo el trozo de pan.

-De acuerdo, presta atención.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Claudicar:** Acabar por ceder a una presión o una tentación.

 **Pasma:** Policía o cuerpo de seguridad.

 **Pijo/a:** En el contexto de chica pija. 1. Persona que en su vestuario, modales, lenguaje, etc., manifiesta afectadamente gustos propios de una clase social adinerada. 2. Propio de la persona pija o de la clase social adinerada.

 **Quedarse a cuadros:** Expresión hecha. Dicho de una persona que está completamente asombrada.

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos vemos, pokeamigos!**

 **¡Nos vemos, pokeamigos!**


	6. Capítulo 5

El Poketrix

Aviso: Lenguaje coloquial, expresiones hechas y, en menor medida, insultos. Humor negro.

 **Capítulo quinto:**

En las redes circulaba un extraño juego, bastante simple, pero a la vez adictivo, llamado Pokémon. Éste juego tenía como base unas criaturas que se hacían llamar con el mismo nombre, pokémon. Los pokémon eran monstruos con un primigenio instinto de lucha que los hacía combatir cada vez que cruzaban miradas. Aprovechándose de ese instinto, los humanos comenzaron a capturarlos y a entrenarlos para hacerlos cada vez más fuertes. Sin embargo, algunos jugadores se aprovechaban de la inteligencia artificial de aquellas criaturas para entablar amistad con ellas. Y así surgieron los entrenadores. Por un lado, estaban los entrenadores del grupo A, éstos querían la fuerza y el poder en sus pokémon y los entrenaban sin descanso día tras día para subirlos de nivel y crear su equipo más fuerte. Luego estaba el grupo B, eran entrenadores a los que no les atraía demasiado la idea de enfrentar a sus nuevos amigos virtuales en combates y preferían centrarse más en la crianza de aquellos monstruos. El juego era demasiado divertido y, atraídos por la popularidad de éste, más personas acabaron por crearse una cuenta en internet para jugarlo.

Sin embargo, algo ocurrió con el tiempo.

Poco tiempo después de que este juego estuviera en la cima de su popularidad comenzaron a ocurrir cosas extrañas. Un jugador comentó en su red social que el pokémon al cual estaba entrenando para combates respondía de manera anormal a sus órdenes. El jugador dijo que quería subir el nivel de su pokémon hasta el 50, por lo menos, para poder adentrarse en el siguiente evento. Por aquel entonces su pokémon tenía 40 niveles y el jugador decidió descansar antes de continuar. Tras su breve descanso, se dio cuenta de que se había dejado el ordenador encendido. También observó que el juego no había sido cerrado, a pesar de que él mismo aseguró haberlo hecho, pero había algo mucho más inquietante.

El juego funcionaba solo.

El pokémon que quería entrenar combatía por cuenta propia con otros pokémon salvajes y su nivel podría sobrepasar perfectamente el 60 o 65. El juegador no se lo podía creer y lo comentó a todos sus amigos. Por supuesto, nadie le creyó.

Sin embargo, sucesos como éstos comenzaron a verse en todas partes del mundo en las diferentes redes sociales, e incluso se subieron grabaciones que despejaban toda duda de que tal vez el juego podría estar hackeado. Esto provocó una gran conmoción entre los jugadores de todo el mundo, muchos de ellos quería que sus pokémon hicieran lo mismo y pelearan por su cuenta, otros deseaba que dichas criaturas se volvieran reales. Y entonces ocurrió.

Un jugador subió en su red social un video. Era del grupo B y grababa a uno de sus recién nacidos pokémon psíquicos: Abra. La voz parecía algo distorsionada debido a que los altavoces de aquel chico no era de la mejor calidad, aún así, se podía comprender perfectamente lo que decía.

-"Gracias por prestarnos vuestra debida atención. Dentro de poco recibiréis un regalo como muestra de bondad por parte de nosotros hacia vuestra gratitud."

Al principio parecía no tener ningún sentido, pero el jugador afirmó que su pequeño pokémon lo llevaba repitiendo desde hacía dos horas desde que subió el video. ¿Un regalo? No sabían que regalo podría ser ese y, aunque muchos de los jugadores lo esperaban con ansias como si fuera un evento más, otra gran cantidad borró su juego por miedo a lo desconocido. Lo que estaba ocurriendo era muy perturbador.

Por si eso fuera poco, las sospechas se incrementaron cuando un pequeño grupo de hackers se adentró en el juego para poder averiguar qué tipo de configuración tenía éste. Parecía tener una configuración bastante larga, pero simple, al fin y al cabo, por lo que intentaron cambiarla. Sin embargo, cada vez que guardaban el cambio, éste volvía a reescribirse de manera que el juego no podía verse alterado. Los hackers entonces decidieron volver a reescribir la partida. Y el juego los echó y borró sus cuentas. Cuando subieron la experiencia a las redes sociales, aún más cantidad de jugadores decidió que era el momento de dejar de jugar.

Grandes hipótesis se iniciaron a la par de aquel suceso. Que si el juego era en realidad creación de alguna organización gubernamental para crear adeptos, que si era en realidad una broma bastante pesada, que si era producto de los hackers para extraer información de sus ordenadores e, incluso, que podría ser un juego fantasma sin creador.

Y aunque pocos creyeran la última versión, acabó, de alguna forma, siendo la más acertada.

El tiempo pasó y los pocos jugadores que acabaron por quedarse dentro de aquel tenebroso juego, consiguieron el objetivo que éste les proponía, crear el equipo más fuerte.

En la calle, en su casa, a la hora de dormir, en el trabajo o en la clase, a todos los jugadores les llegó una notificación en el móvil, exactamente al mismo tiempo en todas partes del mundo.

"¡Felicidades, has completado el juego!"

"¿Quieres pasar al último evento?"

No era cuestión de que lo leyeran o no, si no de que respondieran antes de cinco minutos, con el teléfono sonando a altas frecuencias. Y fuera cual fuera la opción que decidieran marcar, el juego se borró de todas las cuentas del mundo.

Muchos comenzaron la búsqueda, frustrados, por recuperarlo, pero no aparecían ni los datos residuales del juego.

Era como si nunca hubiera existido.

Y así, poco a poco, los jugadores volvieron a su rutina diaria y acabaron por olvidarse de aquel misterioso juego por completo.

Hasta que durante cinco noches, los jugadores que habían aceptado el evento, vieron a sus viejos amigos virtuales en la vida real, correteando por las calles, saltando por los tejados, ocultándose entre los árboles y volando por los cielos. Y entonces, durante la sexta noche, dichos pokémon raptaron a sus entrenadores y los llevaron a su mundo, donde acabaron desapareciendo. Fueron a ver a Arceus, el proclamado "dios de los pokémon", el cual les entregó a cada uno de los jugadores, un singular reloj con el que podrían utilizar el poder de sus camaradas pokémon para combatir en un torneo en el mundo real. Dicho torneo tendría como fin seleccionar a un elegido por medio de la eliminación y la filtración de los menos aptos para ganar el premio.

¿Qué cual era el premio?

El premio era convertirse en un auténtico entrenador pokémon y convivir con ellos en su mundo, por orden y capricho del mismísimo Arceus. Pero para ello, debía asegurarse de que los jugadores no hacían trampas. Por ello, llamó a todos sus aliados, de los cuales, solo acudieron doce. Todos ellos eran, curiosamente, conocidos como pokémon singulares, por tanto recibieron, en esta competencia, el apodo de los "13 Singulares" junto a Arceus. Ellos eran los trece jueces que se encargarían de supervisar el torneo para que nadie hiciera trampas en él.

Mew: Encargado de repartir los relojes a los entrenadores por orden de Arceus.

Celebi: Encargado de visualizar el torneo en sus tres fases, presente, pasado y futuro, para asegurarse de que nadie haga trampas.

Jirachi: El único pokémon capaz de conceder al jugador un deseo por haberse llevado la victoria.

Manaphi: Curará las heridas del resto de jueces que hayan resultado dañados por verse envueltos en algún combate.

Darkrai: Encargado de eliminar a cualquier tramposo del torneo.

Shaymin: Es el encargado de retener a los tramposos del torneo antes de que llegue Darkrai.

Arceus: El organizador del torneo.

Victini: Encargado de nombrar vencedor al último entrenador.

Keldeo: El juez encargado de hacer justicia. Es el que observa la situación y decide quién merece ser eliminado del torneo.

Genesect: Encargado de localizar a cada participante del torneo en todo momento.

Hoopa: Encargado de transportar a los demás jueces a cualquier parte del mundo. También es el encargado de transportar a los jugadores a otra zona cuando éstos se quedaban sin enemigos con los que combatir.

Volcanion: Es el guardián de uno de los aros de Hoopa, el cual lleva hasta Arceus.

Tapu Koko: Conocido como "el pokémon de la guerra". Es el encargado de crear un singular instinto y atracción por las batallas una vez adquieres el reloj.

Y así el torneo se llevó a cabo. Los jugadores fueron eliminándose los unos a los otros hasta que solo quedó uno. Victini se acercó para proclamarlo vencedor y lo alentó para que lo acompañara a ver a Arceus.

Pero nadie, ni siquiera el propio Celebi, pudo ver lo que ocurrió después. El jugador que había ganado, no tenía suficiente con aquellas batallas, por lo que atacó a Victini con la guardia baja y lo eliminó. En aquel momento todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Génesect avisó a Keldeo de lo sucedido y éste, sin poder creerse lo que su camarada le estaba contando, fue de inmediato a retenerlo y a preguntar el por qué de sus actos. El jugador vencedor no solo no respondió a sus preguntas, si no que atacó y eliminó a Keldeo, así como a Shaymin, que fue en la ayuda de su compañero. El aviso por parte de Génesec t llegó a oídos del resto de sus camaradas y, justo antes de que Hoopa fuera encontrado y eliminado, Celebi cruzó uno de sus anillos para ver a Arceus. Le comentó todo lo que había visto, pero entonces, el jugador llegó hasta donde se encontraba el "dios pokémon" y lo atacó. Celebi entonces no vio otro remedio que viajar al pasado y reunir a todos los jueces para comentarles lo que había sucedido. No obstante, solo pudo contarles la historia a la mayoría de éstos, siendo la minoría ignorante al suceso.

Los pokémon que no pudieron enterarse de la noticia fueron Darkray, Mew y Jirachi. Por lo que Hoopa comenzó a viajar por sus aros con la única finalidad de encontrarlos. Los jueces, que debían mantenerse alejados, acababan de entrar en el torneo.

¿Finalidad?

Eliminar al campeón.

 **Creo que esta vez me ha quedado algo corto, pero debía contar este suceso antes de continuar. ¡Los próximos capítulos son realmente jugosos!**

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **¡Agradezco al lector por haber leído mi historia!**

 **¡Nos vemos, pokeamigos!**


	7. Capítulo 6

El Poketrix

Aviso: Lenguaje coloquial, expresiones hechas y, en menor medida, insultos. Humor negro.

 **Capítulo sexto:**

-No comprendo nada. –Dijo Máni. –Si ya ha concluido el torneo, ¿por qué sigue habiendo concursantes con un poketrix ahora mismo?

-Para que los jueces pudieran concursar en el mismo torneo que el campeón, era necesario la presencia de un poketrix. Todos los pokémon singulares llevan uno ahora, incluso tú. –Comento la chica.

-¿Sí? Pues lo siento –Dijo Máni mientras se levantaba de su silla. –pero creo que os habéis equivocado de persona. No soy un pokémon singular, ni siquiera soy un pokémon legendario. Este reloj pertenecía a un chico llamado Brickman Burster, el cual acaba de morir ayer por la mañana en un accidente de coche. –Dispuesta a irse, Máni fue detenida por la voz de su acompañante.

-Todavía no has probado el desayuno, Máni. –Llamó la chica.

Máni se detuvo en seco.

-Además –Continuó esta. –puedo probar que tu verdaderamente eres un pokémon singular.

-¿Cómo? –Interrogó la chica con brusquedad. –Tienes cinco segundos para explicare cómo puedes saber todo eso.

-Porque yo lo estuve observando todo desde el principio. –Comentó la chica. –Yo soy Celebi.

Máni abrió los ojos a más no poder.

-¿Celebi? ¿Puedes demostrarlo?

-Por supuesto. –Comento la chica.

Entonces se transformó en Celebi y su pequeño cuerpecito salió volando por el cielo mientras exclamaciones de sorpresa se iban escuchando por todo el bar. Las personas de alrededor comenzaron a señalar con el dedo y a sacar fotos o grabar vídeos con sus cámaras y móviles. Los niños se acercaron a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo y los perros comenzaron a ladrar. Máni todavía no se podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero nunca ocurrió.

-¿Me crees ahora? –Dijo la chica mientras daba un sorbo a su taza.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Interrogó Máni señalando a la chica. –Tú eras Celebi y –luego señaló al cielo –estabas volando ahí arriba. Había un montón de gente mirándote y… –Entonces cayó en la cuenta. –No ha ocurrido nada de eso.

-Te equivocas… a medias. –Corrigió Celebi. –Lo que acabas de ver a ocurrido, pero al mismo tiempo no ha ocurrido, porque todavía no lo he hecho.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Hemos viajado al pasado, Máni, a un pasado donde nada, de lo que hace unos segundos acabas de ver, ha ocurrido todavía. Hemos viajado en el tiempo.

Máni, con suma cautela, se sentó de nuevo en la silla y, con un poco de torpeza, cogió la tostada y le dio un mordisco. Estuvo masticando lentamente mientras observaba a Celebi, expectante.

-Ajá. –Dijo la chica sin apartar la mirada de Celebi.

-Entonces, cuando terminemos de desayunar y, si quieres, puedo presentarte al resto. Son tus compañeros, Máni.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy un pokémon singular? –Volvió a la carga Máni. –El poketrix ni siquiera es mío.

-Es tuyo, sin duda –Respondió Celebi. –si no fuera así jamás se hubiera adherido a tu muñeca.

-¿Cómo sabes cómo se me enganchó el poketrix?

Celebi se rió como si el comentario verdaderamente le hubiera hecho gracia.

-Soy Celebi, yo lo veo todo en pasado, presente y futuro. No hay nada que se escape a mis ojos.

-Esa respuesta no me convence demasiado. –Murmuró Máni mientras daba otro bocado a su tostada.

-Por cierto. –Comentó Celebi. –Yo de ti me daba prisa en terminar de desayunar, Arceus ya le ha comentado a Hoopa dónde transportar al campeón antes de tenderle una emboscada.

-Ya… Oye –Dijo Máni, cambiando de opinión. –, si yo soy un pokémon singular… ¿Cómo es que no lo recuerdo?

Esa pregunta pareció ser bastante imprevista para Celebi, la cual se quedo callada unos segundos.

-Yo tampoco me lo explico. La única opción lógica que encuentro es que has podido perder la memoria…

-A lo que me refiero –Interrumpió Máni. –es que me ha sorprendido mucho el hecho de que tu vieras como algo normal el que no recuerde nada de vuestro supuesto plan, o de la historia que me has contado.

-Por eso tampoco debes preocuparte. –Dijo Celebi. –Yo ya he visto el pasado, puedo devolverte tus recuerdos.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta. –Atacó la chica.

-Sí que lo hace, de hecho, he visto tantas cosas a lo largo de los siglos que ya nada nuevo puede sorprenderme. –Luego observó que la mesa seguía llena. –Ahora en serio. Terminemos de desayunar.

Máni todavía tenía un montón de preguntas sin respuesta, sin embargo, obedeció a Celebi. Tras salir del bar, las dos se dirigieron a un oscuro callejón, donde, convenientemente, Hoopa había dejado uno de sus anillos. Máni estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, todo aquello le dio muy mala espina. De todas maneras, tampoco es que estuviera obligada. Por lo que Celebi le había contado sí que lo estaba, pero no tenía ninguna gana de pelearse contra nadie, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que podría morir. En el momento en el que Celebi entró al círculo, Máni giró sobre sus talones y echó a correr en dirección contrario, saliendo del callejón.

Atajó por la calle que daba frente al parque y quedaba delante del bar. Debía encontrar su moto cuanto antes. Tras cinco minutos corriendo, la avistó en el mismo lugar donde la había aparcado. Estaba tan lista para sacar las llaves, subirse en la máquina de un salto y largarse, que no vio el terrible ataque de agua a propulsión que la lanzó por los aires hasta llevarla a las frías aguas de un río. Intentó nadar hasta la superficie una vez se hubo percatado de la posición de esta, pues estando en un medio líquido, la gravedad ejercía bastante menos fuerza debido al aire del cuerpo, pero antes incluso de traspasar la barrera que separaba el agua de su muy apreciado oxígeno, pudo observar a una enorme criatura con forma de pez que iba en su dirección. No dudó, sacó la cabeza del agua e intentó pedir ayuda mientras nadaba hacia una orilla, pero la criatura tardó menos de un segundo en aparecer y golpear la espalda de Máni, sacándola del agua por leves momentos para luego chocarse contra una de las paredes de piedra que formaban el pasillo del lago. Entonces su poketrix reaccionó y se transformó. Enormes haces de color negro la envolvieron, luego una enorme luz dorada, de la cual surgió un Squirtle. Localizó entonces al enemigo, era un Sharpedo, pokémon que se movía a velocidades de vértigo gracias a su movimiento especial "Acua Jet". El pokémon atacó con "Placaje", esperando que la tacleada consiguiera desviarlo de su rumbo para estamparlo contra uno de los muros, no obstante, el golpe no pareció tan certero como había calculado. Fue entonces cuando, sin previo aviso, sintió en la concha un chorro de agua que lo llevó al fondo del lago. Chinchou había entrado al combate y le brillaban las antenas como nunca. Squirtle vio venir a Sharpedo en dirección contraria a la suya y, contra todo pronóstico, se agarró a la aleta del enorme pez, provocando que este torciera su rumbo y se estampara contra Chinchou. Se escuchó un chapuzón en el lago. Swampert llegó a tiempo tan solo para ver como Squirtle evolucionaba a Wartortle.

-Que rapidez. –Comentó el nuevo pokémon con una sonrisa. –¡Máni! –Llamó entonces. –Detente…

Pero Máni se lanzó contra Swampert haciendo uso de su ataque "Pistola Agua" que dio de lleno en la cara del pokémon. Una descarga electrocutó todo el agua y Máni no tuvo más remedio que resguardarse en su concha, momento que Swampert aprovechó para agarrarla de la misma, tapando el mallor número de agujeros posible y, por tanto, impidiendo que Wartortle sacara la cabeza o la cola.

-Menudo espíritu tiene. –Comentó Chinchou mientras se acercaba a los pokémon.

-Sharpedo todavía seguía dentro del agua. –Comentó Swampert.

-Sí, pero la diferencia entre ella y yo, es que yo sé usar protección. –Añadió Sharpedo mientras se acercaba al grupo también. –Y ahora, nademos hacia la superficie. –Concluyó al fin.

Máni se tranformo cuando salió del agua, al igual que el resto de pokémon. Todos eran, en su forma humana, personas bastante adultas, excepto uno, que parecía más bien un niño de siete años.

-Y ahora, a la guarida. –Dijo un hombre gigantón mientras cogía el cuerpo de la chica y se la colocaba al hombro como un saco de patatas.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! –Máni comenzó a patalear desenfrenadamente hasta que escuchó "Hipnosis". Entonces se durmió.

Cuando abrió los dos ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo rodeada por varios pokémon singulares en su forma pokémon. Distinguió a estos como Celebi, Mew, Hoopa y Genesect.

-Bienvenida. –Saludó Mew.

-¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntó Máni mientras mira hacia todos lados. Tan solo pudo comprobar que estaba dentro de una habitación sin ventanas ni puertas, con paredes completamente blancas y con una luz artificial cuya procedencia le era desconocida.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones. –Gruñó Genesect. –Celebi, devuélvele sus recuerdos ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué no hay tiempo para explicaciones? –Interrumpió Máni frustrada e impotente.

-Por que Darkrai acaba de ser eliminado. –Gruñó Genesect.

A Máni se la quitaron las ganas de seguir hablando.

Darkrai ha sido eliminado.

 **Y esto es todo por hoy. Dejadme en los comentarios que os ha parecido esta parte. ¡Ya estamos casi llegando al final!**

 **¡Gracias a todos por tomaros vuestro tiempo en leer mi historia!**


End file.
